Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Legacy
"This is the most realistic Call of Duty since the original Modern Warfare." - Some Activision Employee : Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Legacy (styled Call of Duty MW Legacy) will hopefully be the final game in the Modern Warfare series. It is centered around Captain Price, Wallcroft, and a younger Rorke. It connects the Modern Warfare storyline to the Ghosts storyline. Gameplay Injury System Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Legacy utilizes a new injury system, in which the player's abilities are limited on being injured. If a player is shot or punched in either of the arms, the player will aim much slower and their accuracy will be reduced. If the player is wounded in either of the legs, they will walk slower. Being shot in the torso results in a loss of accuracy and move speed, and will aim down the sights much slower. Melee Knifing is replaced with hitting with the equiped weapon like Black Ops III, but in addition, soldiers hit by melee are knocked back. Players can still knife by swiping on the touchpad(PS4)/pressing left arrow(Xbox One)/F Key(PC). Environmental Damage The environment can now be destroyed. Certain objects like thin walls, roofs, and cars can be destroyed by grenades. Campaign Plot The game takes place in the Middle East. Act 1: Memories Captain John Price, now retired, sits in a rocking chair in his house, smoking a cigar. When smoking, he has a flashback of the ending of the mission , where Zakhaev and his men kill Griggs and Gaz from Price's point of view. Before Price slides his pistol to Soap like in Modern Warfare, the flashback shifts. In the flashback, Price is now shouting to Ghost and Roach through the radio that Shepard is not to be trusted, but to no avail as they have both been killed by Shepard. Price shouts Roach's name as the flashback shifts again. Price is carrying Soap who is mortally wounded. Yuri, Price, and Soap move across the town plaza, where Price (the player), decides it is not safe. Price moves Soap into a nearby shop, and sets Soap onto a table. Price tries to stop the bleeding (player must push the fire button as fast as possible to try to stop the bleeding) but no matter how hard he tries, Soap passes away from his wounds. Price yells, "Soap!" as Soap dies, and all of a sudden the player hears loud coughing. The flashback ends, and Price has fallen out of his rocking chair, his cigar on the ground, and is coughing loudly. A man in a suit appears in front of Price while he is coughing. The man teases Price for and asks if Price remembers him. Price struggles to reply, "Bravo 6". The man in the suit laughs and corrects Price. "It's Wallcroft mate." Wallcroft explains that Task 141 needs him in return to the field and explains that he transfered to Task Force 141 a few months after Price retired. Wallcroft also states that Task Force 141 stands no chance against the remains of the Ultranationalists in the Middle East, and is out of shape. The Ultranationalists are led by Diego Almagro, a newly appointed commander. Price hesitantly accepts the offer. Price and Wallcroft are flown to an unknown base in the Middle East where they are briefed on the mission: to destroy the Ultranationalists once and for all. Price hones his skills at the shooting range and then heads out to the mission. Act 2: Reemergence In an unknown desert country, Captain Price leads One-One Team to patrol the streets of a local city on foot while Wallcroft searches the capitol building with Bravo Team for Ultranationalist activity. Strangely, there are no civilians in sight. "Bravo 6, no hostiles in sight. Over." Captain Price reports. No response. "Bravo 6, no hostiles in sight. Over." he repeats. Walcroft finally responds. "How's your first mission with the 'new' Task Force 141, captain? Too dull for you? Come rendezvous in the capital building near the plaza. Over and out." Price and One-One Team head toward the plaza. They head through alleyways and occasionally have to demolish a wall or two to make it to the edge of the plaza. One of Price's team steps into the plaza, but is pulled back by Price, who sees Ultranationalist soldiers patroling the plaza. Price orders his team to flank the soldiers and take them out on his mark. One of Price's men accidentally drops a magazine, prompting the Ultranationalist soldiers to radio for reinforcements. Price and his team battle their way through the plaza, spraying bullets left and right. For every Ultranationalist soldier he kills, Price hears Makarov's voice taunting him in his head, throwing off his concentration in the process. Disoriented, Price is cut off from his team and wanders towards the capitol to meet Wallcroft. Price enters the capitol very cautiously, his assault rifle fully loaded and aimed high. Inside is Wallcroft. And ten Ultranationalist soldiers with their guns pointed at Price. "Drop your weapon!" one of the soldiers orders. Price slowly complies and lowers his assault rifle. In the corner of his eye, Price sees that several of team One-One have also been captured there and that one of his men has a flash bang hidden in his hand. The soldier activates the flash bang, and Price is blinded. Price retreats in order to take cover behind a large fallen piece of debris and draws his revolver. He peers over his newfound cover and sees all ten Ultranationalist soldiers searching approaching his position, but observes they have left Walcroft and his fellow men in their original position. "F.N.G.'s." Price murmurs in frustration. Price crouches and draws his revolver as he turns to fire at the Ultranationalist soldiers. The Ultranationalist soldiers aim too high thinking Price would stand and shoot. Pulling the trigger on his revolver, Price fires five, no six times at the soldiers. With every shot, bright red blood blasts from each body, covering Price's uniform and revolver. The bullets pierce the soldiers flesh, going clean through their bodies. Ten bodies lay dead on the floor. Ten Ultranationalist soldiers eliminated. Ten evildoers wiped off the face of the earth. A bullet had pierced Price's arm. He didn't even flinch. Act 3: Legacy Price, Wallcroft, and a few surviving soldiers from Bravo and One-One Team are driving in humvee's to base camp when a drone missile hits the Jeep in the front of their caravan. A bandaged Price jumps out of his car, hoping to engage the enemy nearby and take them down. Instead, he is greeted by a thick sandstorm outside. A fellow soldier appears beside him. "There is nothing we can do here, Captain. We need to leave ASAP. Leave the dead men and lets go!" the soldier comments with a hoarse and strange voice. "Tell me, Private....", Price says as he struggles to read the soldiers name on his uniform. "The name is Private Rorke, sir." Price responds, "If you believe our soldiers don't desrve a legacy...no impact once they 're dead...worthless bodies...how do you fight? Knowing every day you could end up like one of our comrades in arms, mangled on the battlefield. The legacy of a soldier is what makes a soldier memorable...And it's our duty to preserve and keep that legacy." Gabriel stands speechless as Price carries their fallen comrades into the back of the car. Baseplate orders Task Force 141 to take an alternate route to the base camp through a nearby solar farm. Price utilizes the humvee minigun while Wallcroft drives and Rorke rides along. Many Ultranationalists try to stop them, but their humvee pushes through, going through several buildings in the process. Friendly MH-6 Little Bird Chopper's assist the team. Task Force 141 hits a huge blockade of Ultranationalist forces. Wallcroft, Rorke, and Price get out of the humvee. They put a brick on the gas pedal so the Ultranationalists think they are in the humvee, and they get in a Little Bird. The humvee is filled with C4, so when the Ultanationalists see the humvee, they start shooting at it. The humvee manages to get close enough for Price to detonate the C4 and make a hole in the blockade, so the Little Bird's can fly through the gap. Act 4: Ghost Stories Price, Wallcroft, and Rorke head to the base camp in the Little Bird's only to find that many of their forces did not make it back to base. Rorke insinuates his dislike for Price, and Price ignores it. Task Force 141 rests and regroups at the base camp. Baseplate gives the order to Task Force 141 to evacuate a civilian hospital in the area. Being stretched thin, 60 members of Task Forcce 141 are sent to the hospital, including Price, Rorke, and Wallcroft. They are led by Lieutenant Elias Walker, newly promoted. Price is not chosen to lead the mission because of his high casualty count in prevous missions. The team inflitrates the civilian hospital, taking down enemy guards. But the team runs into a problem. A civilian warns that 500 Ultranationalists are heading to the hospital to reinforce it. The team makes a decision. Wallcroft will lead the civilians away to safety while the rest of Task 141 stays and defends the area to buy Wallcroft time to evacuate the civilians. Wallcroft leaves with the civilians. Price, Rorke, and the others set up sentry guns, claymores, trophy systems, and multiple I.M.S. systems. They set up barricades, equip sniper rifles and LMG's, and Thermobaric Mines. At night, the Ultranationalist forces attack. Task Force 141 bravely defends the area, taking out many of the Ultranationalist forces. But eventually, Task Force 141 starts to thin. One by one, members of the team are killed. The team successfully repels the Ultranationalist forces for the first and second day, not knowing what is to come next. It is the third day. Price does not believe they will survive, but Rorke and Elias are hopeful. "You can't lose hope, Price. Task Force 141 will survive." says Rorke in an encouraging way. On the second day, the enemy approaches the hospital. The team is running low on ammo, but Price and Rorke take up a sniper position on the roof of the hospital while Elias and all the other men defend on the ground. It is going well for Task Force 141, until the Ultranationalists bring in Little Bird's to take out Price and Rorke. Price and Rorke take down the Little Bird's with their sniper rifles, but not before an entire squad of Ultranationalist soldiers including Diego Almagro land on the roof. Price and Rorke eliminate many Ultranationalists, but there are simply too many. Price and Rorke soon run low and ammo, so they retreat downstairs, but Almagro and his forces are chasing after them. Price and Rorke cannot allow Almagro and his forces to reach the bottom floor of the hospital or the rest of Task Force 141 will be ambushed. Rorke throws a grenade, blowing up part of the stairs behind them so Almagro's men cannot chase them. But Almagro does the unthinkable. He jumps across where the stairs were a second ago and grabs Price. Price tries to fight Almagro, but Almagro pulls out a Desert Eagle and shoots Price through the leg. Almagro uses a wounded Prices as a shield and shoots Rorke in the arm, limiting Rorke's aim. "Finish the mission..." Price gasps. "You said you would make it out, and you will." Rorke hesitates and is forced to make the hardest decision of his life. Left with no choice, he shoots Price, and the bullet goes through Price and hits Almagro. Price's body falls to the ground. Almagro's body is thrown back by the force. Rorke has no time to mourn, as Almagro's troops have found Rorke. He runs like a coward. Filled with the instinct to survive, he runs away from Price. Rorke and the rest of Task Force 141 regroup outside the hospital. There is no mourning. There is only desperation and the will to survive. They are down to 15 soldiers. Using their fallen comrades as cover, they use stealth to make their way to the area surrounding the hospital. Fog starts to cover the area. They wait for Almagro's forces to search for them. When Almagro's forces are in position, the soldiers rise up out of the shadows and slaughter Almagro's men. Almagro's men are taken by surprise and flee, but are cut down by Task Force 141. A wounded Almagro flees to the roof of the hospital, still alive. His troops are being slaughtered. He is frightened. He makes his way to a Little Bird on the roof and flies off. He is the only one to make it out. An ending cutscene shows the burial of Price, who is buried with his face down pointed in the direction of his homeland, Great Britain. Almagro is accepted into a newly formed Federation and the Ghosts are formed by Elias and Rorke. The credits roll with the Modern Warfare 2 theme playing. Missions There are 4 acts in MW4. You play Acts 1-3 as Price and Act 4 as Rorke. Act 1: Memories *Captain Price - Experience the Past of Former Captain Price *Return - Find an Old Ally has Returned Act 2: Reemergence *Disturbance - Investigate the Ultranationalist Disturbance in the Area *Task Force 141 - Reorient yourself and regroup with Task Force 141 Act 3: Legacy *Drone Strike - Protect the Convoy from the Drone Strike *Destruction by Farm - Avoid Destruction by Going Through an Alternate Route Through the Solar Farm Act 4: Ghost Stories *Retrieve and Rescue - Receive New Orders and Retrieve and Rescue Civilians from the Hospital *Hospital Defense - Defend the Hospital Using Defense Systems and Avoid Casualties *Overwatch - Prepare for the End as Overwatch for Task Force 141 and Take Down Approaching Enemy Little Birds *Fallen Forces - Use Your Fallen Comrades as Cover to Ambush the Ultranationalist Forces for Revenge Multiplayer Several new modes are introduced: *Convoy, where one team defends a convoy of slow moving humvees from an attacking force(8v8) *Armored Assault, where two teams each have one AI controlled tank and try to destroy the other team's to win(6v6) Some standard modes return such as: *Team Deathmatch *Kill Confirmed *Search and Rescue *Capture the Flag *Gun Game *Hardpoint Environment damage is also present just like single player. Survival Survival modes from Modern Warfare 3 returns. Players can buy Predator Missiles, Air Support, Turrerts, Body Armor, and more from Weapon Armories. The progression system from Modern Warfare 3 also returns. Spec Ops Spec Ops from MW3 returns and now you can play 4 player splitscreen Spec Ops. The missions are based on the campaign missions. Category:FanFiction